Langit Sore
by IgnieL
Summary: Gon dan Killua menikmati pemandangan langit sore pulau Kijoratou


Saya ini BL hater fatality level *yang selalu yuri lover*  
dan kenapa saya begitu tega membuat fict shounen-ai dari anime paling fave sepanjang masa HxH dengan pairing GoKill TTATT  
terkutuklah saya..  
*tapi masih untung bukan CuraKuro atau CuraLeo, jangan Curarpikt, NEVER*

_**Disclaimer**_ : saya pengen banget HxH dilanjut sama siapa kek gitu, biar ga mandek terus di chapt 290 Orz  
Sama Nanako-sensei juga boleh dah asal ga berubah jadi shoujo manga seperti Sailor Moon TTATT  
dan kalau benar dilanjutkan, gambar ulang dari chapter dimana art Togashi-sensei mulai mengalami degradasi *ditabok*  
lu pikir gampang TTwTT *disedot Deme-chan*

This is it..  
Satu dari sebegitu sedikit na fict HxH dengan bahasa Indo..  
Satu yang nggak berbobot diantara para author berkelas =A=

**  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Sore itu dipinggiran danau pulau Kujiratou yang selalu sepi, tampak dua orang anak sedang menikmati pemandangan orange kemerahan matahari terbenam. Mereka yang kelihatan sangat lelah, tidur-tiduran dengan wajah menghadap langit sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya dibawah kepala. Sesekali napas terdengar begitu cepat dan keringat berlomba-lomba turun dari pelipis mereka.

Killua Zaoldyeck..  
Aku meletakkan skateboarku begitu saja diantara rerumputan, menemani pancingan tua milik Gon yang sudah kami pakai menangkap ikan untuk makan malam nanti. Beginilah kegiatanku setelah pulang dari Celestial Tower, pergi memancing di sore hari dan sambil menunggu umpan disambut, kami melatih beberapa tekhnik Nen yang sudah diajarkan Wing-sensei.

Satu hal yang tak pernah aku lewatkan, yang tak pernah aku dapatkan ketika masih menjadi 'tahanan' di Gunung Kukuru, menatap langit sore...  
bersama...Gon...

"Gon?" ucapku setelah mulai dapat bicara dengan nafas teratur.

"Ya?" nafas Gon juga masih terdengar sedikit berat.

"Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata langit sore begitu menakjubkan seperti ini. Yah, meski Gunung Kukuru lebih tinggi dari tempat ini, tetap saja dari sana langit terlihat begitu jauh, dan sangat biasa. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Ngg, kenapa ya?" Gon menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.  
"Setahuku, langit sore itu menggambarkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya dari seseorang. Jika kau merasa tidak bahagia, maka seindah apapun langit dimata orang lain, bagimu langit itu akan terlihat sangat muram dan diselimuti awan hitam tebal, membuat perasaanmu bahkan jauh lebih buruk jika memandangnya. Jika kau merasa bahagia, tak peduli sesuram apapun langit itu bagi orang lain, bagimu langitnya akan terlihat begitu dekat dan merah menyenangkan, membuatmu ingin terus menatapnya sampai pemandangan itu lenyap ditelan malam."

Jadi itu alasannya langit sore selalu tampak menyenangkan buatku?

"Kenapa Killua? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan ini?" Gon menoleh ke samping, melihat Killua yang masih meluruskan pandangannya keatas, ke arah langit sore yang luas tak terbatas.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kenapa akhir-akhir ini langit terlihat begitu berbeda."

Sejak bertemu denganmu....

"Oh, lihat-lihat! Satu bintang sudah mulai muncul, Killua!" dengan cepat Gon menunjuk ke satu arah dimana satu titik terang mulai nampak muncul dengan malu-malu.

Aku tidak segera menoleh seperti yang selalu kalian lakukan secara refleks bila seseorang melakukan hal seperti Gon.  
Aku melirik ke samping kiri, pada bocah berambut durian yang matanya selalu menatap lurus ke depan.  
Ya, menatap ke depan tanpa ragu, dan tetap polos penuh rasa ingin tahu.  
Untuk apa menatap benda kecil bersinar yang jauh diatas sana kalau sekarang bintang itu sudah ada sebegitu dekat denganku?  
Gon Freeccs..  
Kau memang selalu bersinar diantara jalan berlumpur yang selama ini kulalui, memberi sensasi ketenangan tersendiri yang menuntunku keluar dari kubangan kotor itu.  
Tapi kadang kau terlalu bersinar, sampai aku sendiri tak kuasa menatapmu yang begitu bercahaya.  
Kau terlalu bersinar...  
Tidak, kau bukan bintang yang akan hilang ketika pagi tiba. Kau anak polos yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang yang rela mengorbankan apa saja demi orang yang berharga buatmu, demi sahabat..  
Demi aku juga..  
Sahabat....aku, Curarpikt, Leorio...  
Sahabat....aku, hanya sahabat?

"Hei, Killua, sekarang mataharinya akan benar-benar tenggelam, lihatlah! Indah sekali bukan?"

Ah, iya, aku lupa.  
Dia memang sangat bersinar, tapi dia juga bukan matahari yang selalu tenggelam ditelan hamparan bisu laut sore untuk kembali datang keesokan harinya diantara celah gunung yang kedinginan.

Lalu dia ini apa?

Aku menangkis sinar matahari yang redup nan menyilaukan.  
Cahaya pucat kemerahannya masih menyelusup diantara jari-jari tanganku yang terangkat menutupi wajah, membuatku memicingkan mata karena silau sesaat dan mengerjap-ngerjap sedikit kesakitan. Selang beberapa jeda yang begitu diam, bulatan merah besar itu mulai jatuh jauh diufuk barat sana. Jari-jari kurapatkan satu-persatu, memperbolehkannya beristirahat setelah menjadi tameng dari cahaya yang baru saja menghilang.

Hap..  
Kukepalkan tangan di udara, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat...

"Sudah gelap...", dengan satu loncatan aku bangkit.  
"Ayo kita pulang, Gon", aku mengulurkan tangan, yang langsung diraihnya dengan mantap...

Kau ini cahaya macam apa?

**[ FIN ]**

nyeh pendek amat Orz  
A/N : ngerti ga? saya nggak =,= .... nyambung nggak? menurut saya nggak =,=  
.......RR minna...apa saja diterima senang hati termasuk flame tingkat maut ._.


End file.
